


A Song

by Folk_melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folk_melody/pseuds/Folk_melody
Summary: Ron discovers a secret hobby of Hermione, while staying at the Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Song

Ron felt very annoyed. The elder members of the order were hiding every bit of important information from them. Just because they were teenagers, didn't mean they couldn't be part of what was to come. Fred and George were trying to use extendable ears to gain the secret information again, but luck was not on their side. Over that, they couldn't even communicate with Harry. The only bright side of this situation was Hermione staying at the Grimmauld Place. Hermione, who rejected that bloody git Krum's invitation to Bulgaria and decided to spend the holidays with him, at this creepy house.

He wanted to see her now. In these frustrating moments she could calm him only with her company. She always did have that effect on him, except when they were having a row, of course. Sometimes, he felt confused when they bickered. " _Who wouldn't be confused with all these bloody feelings about their own best friend_ ," he thought as he walked up the stairs, two at a time.

He couldn't find her. The house was so big, much bigger than Sirius needed to live on his own, with many empty rooms that surely couldn't have been used in centuries. He decided to begin the search from the second floor. After opening the first door, he found her. Huh, maybe luck was on his side after all. She was sitting in front of the window, her head touching the glass and arms hugging her knees, curled up with an open book laying on her side. She was mumbling something.

"Hermione? Were you talking to yourself?" Ron asked with a grin.

She was startled by his booming voice, looking rather embarrassed at being caught. And then she smiled up to him.

"Oh no, I was just singing a song."

His eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you liked to sing?"

"I don't. I just felt like wanting to sing today."

Ron straddled the nearby chair in front of her and asked with a curious tone, "Is it one of those songs by the Weird Sisters?"

"Oh, it's a muggle song! It's from this film called Beauty and the Beast. I saw it with my parents during my first year at Hogwarts," she had a small smile on her face.

Ron simply looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Films are moving pictures with sound. They tell you stories with those sounds and pictures," she hastily explained. "Today's circumstances, what with all the order meetings sort of made me want to reminisce about that time."

"What was it about?" Ron softly asked. "I mean, the film made you happy so I reckon it had told you a good story."

"Oh it was wonderful! It was about how true love conquers all and outer appearances don't matter comparing your inner beauty. There's this prince who gets cursed to be a beast forever because of his lack of compassion. Unless he finds his true love in a limited time. And there's a bookish girl, Belle who—"

She suddenly stopped talking. Ron was looking at her so tenderly, dare she hope with something akin to love in his eyes. It made her heart beat faster. She took a long breath and cleared her throat. That seemed to break him out of his reverie. 

"Well, what was the song?" He asked, wanting to see more of her talking passionately about something.

She blushed, "It was a song about love. It's called 'Tale As Old As Time'."

"Would you mind singing it again? I would like to hear some muggle songs. Its just.. mum always listens to those Celestina Warbeck songs, and I never heard your singing voice—"

"Well, first you would have to promise that you wouldn't tease me about it," she joked.

"I would never," Ron grinned at her.

She grinned back at him. After staring back out of the window she started singing —

_Tale as old as time_   
_True as it can be_   
_Barely even friends_   
_Then somebody bends_   
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_   
_Small, to say the least_   
_Both a little scared_   
_Neither one prepared_

  
_Beauty and the Beast_


End file.
